seems_legit_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotov Militia
The '''Kotov Militia '''is a self funded militia based in Russia, led by the Ultra-Nationalist and humanist, Yaegar Kotov, a former Russian Kremlin operative who is opposed to the modern global superheroes that are known as the Q-Force. Composed of soldiers from around the world, the Militia shares Kotov’s sentiment and is therefore named after him. History In 2000, when Crocodile Peterson first surfaced and began acting as a global policeman in association with most governments. Yaegar Kotov who was working as a Russian special ops agent at the time and knew closely what Peterson had done to the criminals of the time but the media painted him as a savior of moral countenance, Kotov knew however what he was truly capable of, and it terrified him. Resigning his position in the Russian government, Kotov fled into seclusion and searched for like minded individuals. Amassing a large enough network of Nationalist and humanistic thinkers, Kotov initiated action with what he called his Militia. They first surfaced in 2002 when Crocodile Peterson gained eminence for his efforts in global security, the earliest operations of Kotov and his crew were mostly organized marches of protest outside of UN buildings. When Crocodile Peterson began to involve himself in wars and the Russian political sphere due to their strains with the American government, Kotov realized it was time to take serious action in his crusade against superhuman individuals. Mobilization By 2004, the Militia had expanded significantly and with the addition of several affluent members, their resources and weaponry improved heavily to the point where they could rival a small nation. Installing a cabinet of leadership and clear defined rankings, Kotov established a real direction with poise and meaning with him acting as the overlord. The Militia put up bases around the map in the European, Americas, African and Asian continents with key locations being the Murmansk Base, the Argentinian Base, the Georgian Base and their headquarters, the Siberian Overbase. In 2006 their Murmansk Base was infiltrated and destroyed by the newly created supersoldiers, Alan “Neon” Kendrick and Miller. A bag containing valuable intel was retrieved that the Militia had initially stolen from the UN. With the arrival of these two new superhuman powered individuals, Yaegar Kotov had to expedite his plans because of his fear that more would surface and overwhelm the Militia and their efforts. His fears would then double when there were rumors that the UN had located their Overbase and that they had sent Crocodile Peterson to destroy and eliminate anyone with extreme prejudice. Ordering a retreat and scrambling to make sure that his tracks would be covered, Kotov barely escaped with his life when Peterson arrived and completely eradicated the base and wiped out any that were unlucky to be around. The entire leadership cabinet was killed by Peterson and the Overbase was nothing but rubble when Kotov fled with his life as well as other survivors. Gut wrenched and furious, Kotov would not forget the view of what he had built utterly ravaged by the cybernetic hand of Peterson. The Militia went to their most secret base called E-X-A Hideout, to lay low and regroup until their numbers and ability would match their enemies. They would not surface again until 2012 in the year where Kotov attempted to assassinate the UN Overboard in order to drag out the Q-Force and vanquish them. Bases * Murmansk Base